Half-Dragon
A dragon's magical nature allows it to breed with virtually any creature. Conception usually occurs while the dragon has changed it's shape; it then abandons the crossbreed offspring. Half dragon creatures are always more formidable than others of their kind that do not have dragon blood, and their appearance betrays their nature--scales, elongated features, reptilian eyes, and exaggerated teeth and claws. Sometimes they have wings. Creating a Half-Dragon "Half-dragon" is an inherited template that can be added to any living, corporeal creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A half-dragon uses all the base creature's statistics and special abilities except as noted here. *Size and Type: The creature's type changes to dragon. Size is unchanged. Do not recalculate base attack bonus or saves. *Hit Dice: Increase base creature's racial HD by one die size to a maximum of d12. Do not increase class HD. *Speed: A half-dragon that is large or larger has wings and can fly at twice its base land speed (maximum of 120 ft.) with average maneuverability. A half-dragon that is Medium of smaller does not have wings. *Armor Class: Natural armor improves by +4 *Attack: A half dragon has two claw attacks and a bite attack, and the claws are the primary natural weapon. If the base creature can use weapons, the half-dragon retains this ability. A half dragon fighting without weapons uses a claw when making an attack action. When it has a weapon, it usually uses the weapon instead. *Full attack: A half-dragon fighting without weapons uses both claws and its bite attack when making a full attack. If armed with a weapon, it usually uses the weapon as its primary attack and its bite as a natural secondary attack. If it has a hand free, it uses a claw as an additional natural secondary attack. *Damage: Half-dragons have bite and claw attacks. If the base creature does not have these attack forms, use the damage values on the table below. Otherwise, use the values below or the base creature's damage values, whichever is greater. *Special Attacks: A half-dragon retains all the special attacks of the base creature and gains a breath weapon based on the dragons variety (see the table below), usable, once per day. A half-dragon's breath weapon deals 6d8 points of damage. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 half-dragon's racial HD + half-dragon's Con modifier) reduces damage by half. |- ! scope="col"|Dragon Variety ! scope="col"|Breath Weapon |- |Black |60-foot line of acid |- |Blue |60-foot line of lightning |- |Green |30-foot cone of corrosive (acid) gas |- |Red |30-foot cone of fire |- |White |30-foot cone of cold |- |Brass |60-foot line of fire |- |Bronze |60-foot line of lightning |- |Copper |60-foot line of acid |- |Gold |30-foot cone of fire |- |Silver |30-foot cone of cold |} *Special Qualities: A half-dragon has all the special utalities of the base creature, plus darkvision out to 60 feet and low-light vision. A half-dragon has immunity to sleep and paralysis effects and an additional immunity based on its dragon variety. *Abilities: Increase from the base creature as follows: +8 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma. *Skills: A half dragon gains skill points as a dragon and has skill points equal to (6 + Int Modifier) X (HD + 3). Do not include Hit Dice from class levels into this calculation--the half-dragon gains dragon skill points only for its racial Hit Dice, and gains the normal amount of skill points for its class levels. Treat skills from the base creatures list as class skills, and other skills as cross-class. *Environment: Same as either the base creature or the dragon variety. *Challenge Rating: Same as the base creature +2 *Alignment: Same as the Dragon Variety *Level Adjustment: Same as base creature +2 Category:Race Category:Racial Template Category:Monster Manual I Category:Monster Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:Class Half-Dragon Paragon Half-dragons are a diverse lot. Their dragon parents differ in attitudes and abilities depending on their kind, and the magical nature of dragons means that their other parent can be nearly anything. This diversity might seem to preclude the idea of a half-dragon paragon, but the overwhelming strength of the dragon heritage makes such paragons possible. Half-dragon paragons are defined in large by the nature of their dragon parent, making a half gold dragon much different from a half red dragon--although both are gifted with extraordinary physical abilities and force of personality. Adventures Half-Dragon Paragons adventure for the obvious reasons of gaining wealth, power, or the other trappings of worldly success. Some are motivated to adventure to gain stature in their dragon parents' eyes or (in the case of many chromatic half-dragons) to gain the power necessary to protect themselves from their powerful dragon parents. Metallic half-dragons might be motivated to adventure to fulfill some noble quest or to undertake a journey of self-discovery, but chromatic half-dragons typically adventure for more selfish reasons. Characteristics Half-dragons have an innate self-confidence that borders on arrogance--or crosses that border. Many individuals, of course, manage to rein in their arrogance around other races. Half-dragons follow the nature of their dragon parents much more often than that of their other parent, being kind or cruel as their dragon parent would be. Alignment A half-dragon paragon generally follows the precepts and the beliefs of her dragon parent, adopting the alignment and beliefs typical of that dragon parent's kind. There are those who rebel against their dragon parents and their parents' alignments, though. Instances of this behavior are more common among chromatic half-dragon paragons--but the evil dragons are often keen to destroy rebellious offspring. As a result, half-dragon paragons with unexpected alignments are rare among both metallic and chromatic varieties. Religion Half-dragon paragons rarely gravitate to religion; they're simply too self-involved to study the tenents of an organized religion. Many metallic half-dragons have no trouble making common cause with good-aligned clerics, however those who multiclass as paladins find that their noble natures blend well with the paladin's code. Chromatic half-dragons, however, take a different tack, and many have benefited from the adulation of cults of lesser creatures dedicated to the worship of dragons. Whether they believe in their own divinity of nor, evil dragons and half-dragons have no trouble duping and using those they see as beneath themselves Background Strife and tragedy haunts chromatic half-dragon paragons just as love and a powerful protective presence shelters most metallic half-dragon paragons. A half-dragon paragon masters the skill of combat and adventuring out of necessity: Chromatic half-dragons must do so to gain some measure of protection or usefulness in the eyes of their powerful and cruel parents, and metallic half-dragons must to so to ensure they do not become a vehicle through which others can take advantage of their noble parents. Races Just as it dominates many other aspects of their lives, the innate confidence of half-dragon paragons shapes their view of other races. Half-dragons have a grudging respect for any who achieve greatness or prove themselves capable. But they maintain, to one degree or another, that anything that one can accomplish could be more easily accomplished if one were a half-dragon. Other Classes Because half-dragon paragons are blessed with substantial physical prowess, they tend to favor martial classes for multiclass options, and they have a higher regard for those who stand toe-to-toe with their enemies than for those who strike from afar. Although they admit that spellcasters can indeed grow mighty, they scoff at sorcerers who owe their abilities to a mere trace of dragon ancestry. Game Rule Information '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''D12 Abilities Strength is important to half-dragon paragons because of its role in combat. Charisma is important because many half dragons also have minor sorcerous spellcasting ability, and Wisdom and Charisman are both important for many half-dragon paragon class skills. Class Skills The half dragon paragon's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Listen (Wis), Search (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spot (Wis). In addition each half-dragon paragon gains class skills based on its parent dragon type *Black: Hide (Dex), Move Silently (Dex), and Swim (Str). *Blue: Bluff (Cha), Hide (Dex), and Spellcraft (Int). *Brass: Bluff (Cha), Gather Information (Cha) and Survival (Wis) *Bronze: Disguise (Cha), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str) *Copper: Bluff (Cha), Hide (Dex), and Jump (Str) *Gold: Disguise (Cha), Heal (Wis), and Swim (Str) *Green: Bluff (Cha), Hide (Dex), and Move Silently (Dex) *Red: Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), and Jump (Str) *Silver: Bluff (Cha), Jump (Str), and Perform (Cha *White: Hide (Dex), Move Silently (Dex), and Swim (Str) '''Skill Points at Each Level: '''4 + Int Modifier Class Features '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''Half-dragon paragons gain no proficiency with any weapons or armor. '''Sorcerous Blood (Ex): '''A character's half-dragon paragon levels stack with sorcerer levels for the purposes of determining the caster level of arane spells granted through sorcerer evels. For example, a 2nd-level sorcerer/3rd level half-dragon paragon's caster level is 5th for the spells she can cast as a sorcerer. This increased caster level affects only spells that the character can cast; it does not give her access to higher-level spells or more spells per day. '''Natural Armor Increase (Ex): '''At 2nd level, a half-dragon paragon's natural armor bonus improves by 1. '''Breath Weapon (Su): '''At 3rd level, a half-dragon paragon can use her innate breath weapon three times per day (but only once every 1d4 rounds). Category:Race Category:Racial Template Category:Monster Manual I Category:Monster Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:Class Category:Unearthed Arcana